The Stranger Within
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: A girl who has lived her entire life in the real world is brought back to her home dimension, the fullmetal alchemist dimension. As she adapts to her new home, she finds out about that is she, is in fact, "a stranger within."
1. Chapter 1

**_H.A.: hey here's the fan fic that i named myself after. just to let you know that it's an anime crossover, but it's mainly focused on fullmetal alchemist._**

**_Dislaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime that appears. Only Faith._****Normal POV**

* * *

**People call them "a family of angels;" Faith calls them "a family of demons." Faith lives with a family who are said to be her parents but there are too many characteristics to make that true. One, she has brown hair, they have blonde. Two, she has reddish eyes, they have green. Three, she is tall and skinny while they are short and fat.**

**While she was fixing breakfast/feast, three strange looking men were standing outside the kitchen window.**

"**Is this the right place, colonel?" asked a tall man who's basically bald except for one strand of blonde hair.**

"**Yep," replied another with short, black hair who wore gloves. "Kimblee, you ready?"**

"**I am if I can blow stuff up." said a third with brown hair that was in a ponytail.**

"**Okay, Armstrong, create a shield to protect her from the blast," commanded the second.**

"**Yes sir," replied the tall man named Armstrong.**

"**Alright, lets do this."**

**Faith POV**

**This was such a good mourning. Mom woke up with a bad hair day, Jonny lost the remote to his TV, and I get to say home while everyone else go see Grams. That is till everything gone dark and I started to a fire.**

"**What's going on?" I cried.**

**Then I felt something grab me by my waist. I started kicking and scratching.**

"**Let me go," I demanded.**

"**I got her," yelled a male's voice.**

"**Okay," yelled another, "lets go."**

"**Aye, aye," yelled a third, "'colonel.'"**

"**Sir," asked the first, "what are we going to do about the girl?"**

"**Just knock her out," replied the second.**

**Then I lost consciousness.**

**Normal POV**

_**It has been three days, **_**mentally complained Kimblee. Three days has pasted since Zolf J. Kimblee, Roy Mustang, and Alex Louis Armstrong had went to 'retrieve' Faith. Kimblee was stuck doing guard duty. The good thing is that so far it's been pretty easy. The bad thing is that she has been asleep. "Golly Armstrong. How hard did you hit her?"**

"**Not that hard," replied a voice that came from the door.**

"**Holy sh-!" yelled Kimblee falling back in his chair as he said it. "Son of a b****, Armstrong! Don't do that! Why the h*** are you here anyway?"**

"**Edward and Alphonse Elric wanted to see her," replied Armstrong, "and you shouldn't swearing in front of children."**

"**I wouldn't be f****** swearing," yelled Kimblee, "if you weren't scaring the f****** c*** out of me."**

"**And I thought I swore a lot," said a voice.**

**The Elric brothers are a pair of brothers that done the ultimate sin, they done human transmutation. They did it to bring back their mother. But as a result, Edward Elric lost his left and Alphonse lost his entire body. So in order for Edward to keep his brother, he sacrifice his right arm for his brother's soul to be transmuted to a suit of armor. Now they are looking for the philosopher's stone so they can get their old bodies back.**

"**So that's her?" asked Edward.**

"**She kind of looks like an Ishbalian," pointed out Alphonse.**

"**Hey your right, Al," said Edward.**

"**I'm going to be pissed if she is," stated Kimblee. **

"**Oh I think she's starting to wake up," said Alphonse.**

"**finally!" exclaimed Kimblee.**

**Faith's POV**

_**Oww, my head hurts,**_** I thought.**

"**Oh, I think she's starting to wake up," said a voice.**

"**Finally!" exclaimed another.**

**I started to open my eyes and I saw four people standing around me. The funny thing was that they were from my favorite Japanese anime/manga, Fullmetal Alchemist. I was able to name them right off the bat; Zolf J. Kimblee, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Alex Louis Armstrong.**

**The one named Kimblee put his hands to his head and started pulling his hair, saying, "No, she is an Ishbalian."**

**I was starting to sit up while Kimblee was ranting and raving.**

"**As soon as I see Mustang again, I'm going to tell him-,"**

"**That your staying," said a voice.**

**It was Colonel Roy Mustang. He is also known as the Flame Alchemist. In his hand was some files.**

"**What the f*** do you mean?" asked Kimblee.**

"**The President said that your staying," replied Mustang, "in other words your going to stay being her bodyguard."**

"**I'm not going to guard a f****** Ishbalian," yelled Kimblee.**

"**Excuse me," I said, "but I'm not an Ishbalian."**

"**Yeah and I'm not an alchemist," retorted Kimblee.**

"**You know, Kimblee," said Edward, "she might not even know she is an Ishbalian."**

_**Grrrrr, **_**said my stomach. "Excuse me but how long have I been asleep?"**

"**Three days," replied Kimblee, "why?"**

"**I'm getting hungry," I said.**

"**Well, before you and Kimblee get some lunch," said Mustang, "there are some things I need to give and tell you. First, your are now a state alchemist and Kimblee is going to tutor you about alchemy-"**

"**Grrr," said Kimblee.**

"**Second, your codename will be the Homunculus Alchemist, for what reason I don't know," then he handed me the files saying, " and third after you learn how to use alchemy, you will go after these two men."**

**I looked at the files, they were about two men named Scar and Greed. Scar is an Ishbalian who his brother in a war. Along with his brother, he lost his right arm; his brother replaced it with his arm. On his forehead is an X-shaped scar. Ishbalian's most common physical appearances is red eyes and tan shin.**

**Greed is a creature called a Homunculus. Greed is also known as the Ultimate Shield and Greedy Greed. The reason why he is called the Ultimate Shield is because he can control the concentration of the carbons in his body where his skin can be as hard as diamonds or as soft as lead. A homunculus is a human made from an incomplete attempt at human transmutation.**

"**But why me?" I asked.**

"**Dunno," he asked, "why don't you ask President King Bradley."**

"**Did someone say my name?" asked a voice that came from the window.**

**It was the president King Bradley. There is a lot of things about him I could say but I don't know if it will really occur with him.**

"**Well then, this must be the Homunculus Alchemist Faith," stated the president. "Do you know who I am?"**

"**Y-you're the p-president, K-king B-Bradley," I stuttered.**

"**Well, aren't you knowledgeable," he said smiling. "Well now, Kimblee, why don't you go on ahead and get some lunch for you and her and the supplies you might need on tutoring her."**

"**Yes, sir," growled Kimblee, he walked out after that.**

"**Fullmetal, Alphonse, how about if you give a tour around Dublith?" asked Bradley, "So that way she can know her way from Kimblee's place to your teacher's."**

"**What?! But President Bradley," said Edward, "she'll kill her!"**

"**No buts, Fullmetal," said Mustang.**

"**Mustang, how about if you check on her progress once a month?" asked Bradley.**

"**Yes, sir," replied Mustang.**

"**Well then, carry on," ordered Bradley. As he turned to leave, everyone (including me) saluted him.**

"**Well, we have a train to catch." said Mustang, "Good-bye Fullmetal, Homunculus, Alphonse."**

**Even to those two, I saluted.**

"**Well then, Faith," said Edward, "where would you like to go to first?"**

"**Hmm," I thought out loud, "how about a book store and a hardware store?"**

"**Why do you want to go there?" asked Alphonse.**

"**I want to go purchase some books about alchemy from the book store, and paper and pencils/pens from the hardware store."**

"**Okay but why when Kimblee is getting these stuff now?" asked Edward.**

"**So that way I can keep studying at your teacher's place," I replied.**

"**You know, Big Brother," said Alphonse, "she does have a point."**

"**Okay, okay," said Edward, "Faith, you get your stuff together and Al and I will wait for you outside."**

"**Okay," I said.**

**_H.A.: yay. my first fanfic. i wouldn't have thought of this if it wasn't for Xx Falcon's Eye xX. thanks Fal._**

**_Please review. if that the detail of Faith's appearance isn't clear enough just tell me in the review._**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_H.A.: hey again i hoped you like it so far. i'm sorry to you kimblee fans but i had to make him understand the term karma. if you guys want the bios of my OCs, come look at my profile._**

**_Faith: (gulps) my bio?!_**

**_H.A.: yes yours and you know who times two._**

**_Faith: phew that's good._**

**_Disclaimer i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_**

**_Warning: oocness_**

* * *

Normal POV

"I can't believe how much books she found about alchemy," exclaimed Edward.

It has been two hours since Faith walked outside with her stuff(which wasn't much). The first place they went to was the hardware store. Then they went to the book store. Faith found six different books about introduction to alchemy, ten on the different classes of alchemy, and fifteen about alchemy from different countries. She also found some books about Ishbalians.

"Golly, Faith!" said Edward, "By the time Kimblee starts tutoring you, you'll be halfway done!"

"Sorry," she said, "I just like to read."

They nodded and contined down the street till they were at a deli. Edward knocked on the door and waited. It was opened by Sig Curtis. Faith's eyes widened as he stared down at her.

_'He's even bigger then the show made him out to be!' _she thought.

"Sig," said a woman's voice coming from the shop, "who's here?"

"Edward, Alphonse, and a girl," Sig replied.

The woman came into view and revealed to be Izumi Curtis, Edward and Alphonse's teacher.

Izumi walked up to Faith, "Who are you?"

Faith bowed and brought her hand out, "My name is Faith ma'am. I'm also known as the Homunculus Alchemist."

Izumi shook her hand, "State Alchemist."

Faith sweatdropped, "Almost. I still need alchemic training which I'll get from Mr. Kimblee."

Izumi's eyes widened, "Really?! Why don't you come inside?"

Faith nodded till a hand was placed on her shoulder, "Sorry but I'm borrowing her for the day."

She looked and saw it was Kimblee who smirked, "Being her teacher and that. I have to get to know her."

Izumi nodded and grabbed the bags of stuff that Faith bought, "No clothes?"

Faith shook her head in embaressment, "I didn't have time to pack."

Izumi nodded, "We'll take care of that tomorrow."

Kimblee nodded and walked away with Faith in tow, "We'll be back by six."

"Hopefully in one piece," mumbled Edward which caused Izumi to look at him.

* * *

Faith and Kimblee were eating at a corner cafe having lunch. Kimblee was just drinking a cup of coffee while Faith was eating seafood subsandwich.

Kimblee looked at her lazily, "So what do you know about alchemy?"

She blinked at him a couple times before swallowing, "Umm. Well basicly that you have to have equivilant exchange in order to do something. That's in my own words."

"Do you know the exact words?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

She nodded, "Alchemy is the reconstruction of matter in forms based on the knowledge of natural laws."

Kimblee gaped at her then regained his composure, "Right. Well then, lets try with some thing simple."

He pulled out a blank slip of paper and a pen, "I want you to draw a transmutation circle that come to your mind."

Faith nodded as a girl walked up to them, "Hey Kimblee, What's up?"

He sighed, "Hello Falcon. I'm teaching my student alchemy."

Faith looked at the girl and stared. The girl had blood red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was tall and skinny with sharp cheeks and chin. She had olive tan skin. She wore a state alchemist uniform with a rifle and white gloves. The girl was smiling at her.

"Konnichiwa," she said in a hyper voice, "I'm Tiniashia Gero Falcon. Also known as the Kind-Hearted Alchemist."

She brought out her hand and Faith saw a transmutation circle on her palm.

Faith shook it, "I'm Faith. The Homunculus Alchemist."

Tiniashia blinked, "They made you a state alchemist and you don't know alchemy. What's up with that?"

Kimblee coughed, "She's not from around here if you know what I mean."

Tiniashia made an 'oh' face and giggled, "Well I gotta go. I'm on patrol. See ya Kimblee. Oh and Faith, call me Tinia."

Faith nodded as she left, "She reminds me of someone."

Kimblee shook his head, "Anyway."

Faith nodded and stared at the paper. After a while, she drew a circle with a star of david in the center. She handed it to Kimblee. He examined it and nodded.

"Very original," he stated, "Now try to create something out of this clay."

Faith nodded and was thinking of something simple. She nodded once and pressed the paper. There was a flash of light and the pile of clay turned into a flawless king cobra.

Kimblee stared at it wide eyed, "Holy s***! Have you done alchemy before?"

Faith shook her head, "Is something wrong?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "It's just only experienced alchemist can do something this flawless."

Faith smiled in pride as Kimblee payed for the bill. After they walked a little bit, Kimblee stopped.

"I think you need to be familiar with different types of alchemy," he said more to himself then to her.

He nodded, "Lets see if Mustang is stationed here."

Faith looked at him confused, "But he left to go to Central remember."

Kimblee laughed, "Different Mustang, Faith. This one is the Ice-Serpent Alchemist."

As they went around a corner, Faith bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry," said a girl's voice, "I was in a rush to see my uncle off."

"Speak of the devil," said Kimblee.

Faith looked up and saw another girl in a state alchemist uniform. She had jet black hair and onyx eyes. Her hair was up in a bun and her bangs bordered her wasn't as tall and skinny as Tinia but she was close.

The girl helped Faith up, "So this is the girl that you're teaching Kimblee?"

Kimblee nodded, "Faith this is Tea Mustang. Also known as the Ice-Serpent alchemist and Roy Mustang's niece."

"Hi," said Tea as she offered Faith her hand.

"Mustang," said Kimblee, "this is Faith who is also the Homunculus Alchemist."

Tea got right up to Faith's face and stared at her eyes, "Hey you got red eyes. Are you an Ishbalian?"

Faith growled, "No!"

Tea jumped back, "Sorry! It's my work to study and protect Ishbalians. So was my parents."

Kimblee looked at his watch and jumped, "Oh s***! It's five thirty! We got to get you back!"

Faith nodded and Tea laughed, "Tinia and I have the day off in two days. We can help you out."

Faith smiled in appreciation and Tea laughed harder, "I meant Kimblee. I think I knew why he was looking for me."

Faith giggled, "Well, Mrs. Curtis going to help me settle in tomorrow."

Kimblee nodded, "See ya Mustang."

Tea walked off as Faith and Kimblee went the other direction. Faith smiled knowing that this was going to be awesome adventure.

* * *

**_H.A.: finally i updated. sorry about that. the lazyness took over. well please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_H.A.:here's chapter 3. now you'll get to know Tinia and Tea more._**

**_Disclaimer i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_**

**_Warning: oocness_**

* * *

**The next mourning**

**_normal POV_**

Faith woke up from her usual dream that she has been haveing for her entire life. It always started with her running to a source of laughter. Then she sees a couple holding each other. One is a woman that looks like Faith but older and darker skin. The other is a man but Faith couldn't get a clear description except that he had a red tattoo on his left hand and he wore black. After a few minutes of Faith watch the two, it turns to a scene where the woman is dead and the man is kneeling beside her. The woman was pregnant and the man was crying. Then the man started to change but into what Faith didn't know because she always wake up then.

Faith went down the stairs (A.N.: i don't know there is so sue me) and saw Izumi cooking eggs and bacon. She saw Edward staring down a glass of milk and Alphonse was sitting in a corner watching Edward.

Faith giggled, "The milk won't kill you Edward."

Edward jumped in surprise then glare at Faith, "I hate milk."

He didn't notice the death glare from Izumi and continued glaring at the dairy.

Faith giggled again, _'Okay I got to do it!'_

"But it's good for you, Edward," said Faith as she brought the glass closer to him.

Edward yelled, "I AM NOT GOING TO DRINK SOME OPAQUE LIQUID SECREATED FROM A COW!"

Faith sighed and set the glass down. Just then they heard the store's door open then shut.

"Beef, $25," said Sig in a tone that meant that someone was there when they shouldn't be.

Izumi and Faith went to front and saw Tinia and Tea in civilian clothes.

Tinia saw Faith and smiled, "Just the alchemist we wanted to see."

Faith blinked when Tinia ran to her, hooked her arm with hers, and started dragging her toward the door. Tea sighed ,grabbed a broom, and whacked Tinia upside the head.

"Idiot," she said, "We have to get permission first before you go ahead and ubduct her."

Tinia became crestfallen, "Oh okay. Can we borrow her, Curtis-san?"

Izumi blinked at her, "Well I have to get her clothes today."

Tea smiled whole heartedly, "My uncle let us have the day off to do that for you."

Tinia smiled hyperly, "So now we have two days off."

Edward came in, "Uh who are you guys?"

Tea smirked like Roy Mustang, "Tea Mustang, Ice-Serpent Alchemist."

Tinia saluted, "Tiniashia Gero Falcon, Kind-Hearted Alchemist."

Edward stared at Tea, "Are you colonel's wife or something?"

Tea blushed as Tinia started laughing, "OMG! Thirtieth one!"

Tea sighed, "No. I'm his niece."

Now it was Edward's turn to blush, "Oh s***!"

Izumi punched him, "Watch your mouth!"

Tinia started jumping, "Oh please!"

Izumi nodded so Tinia squealed and dragged Faith out the door.

Tea sighed and held up the broom, "Can I borrow this? If I brake it, I'll buy you a new one."

She nodded and Tea went out the door. Tea saw Tinia had already dragged Faith halfway down the streets.

"Tinia!" Tea yelled, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Faith was almost tired from Tinia dragging her before they even got to the stores. Tea had tore the broom part of the broom so she could have the handle.

Tea sighed, "Okay. First we have to get clothes. Then onward to hygene. Finally is-"

"Ooooh,"sqealed Tinia as she held up a red shirt, "How's this, Faith?"

Faith blushed as the people around them stared, "Ummm no Tinia, but thanks."

Tinia sighed, "What's do you usually wear?"

"Well," Faith replied, "usually i wear shirts and pants."

Tinia laughed, "No I mean as in color and fashion, silly."

Faith blushed, "Oh! Well I usually wear black tanktops and pants."

Tea nodded, "There should be something that would attract your attention."

They heard a girl mutter, "Yeah for a goth or emo."

Faith blushed and walked off. She noticed a brown leather jacket with feather insiding. Tea caught up with her and noticed the jacket.

She smiled, "And anything leather."

She grabbed the jacket when they heard Tinia yell.

Tinia ran up to Faith and dragged her to an aisle with black clothes that a goth would wear. Faith's eyes widened as she saw a muscle top that almost looked like spandex.

Tinia faced her, "Does this work?"

Faith nodded as she looked at the clothes. Tea noticed a black dress and grabbed it. An hour later, they were leaving the store and heading toward an ice cream shop. Tinia handed Faith a muscle top and a pair of black leather pants. When they got into the shop, Faith went to the restroom. When she came back out, all of the guys in the shop gaped at her. She blushed and went to Tinia and Tea.

Tinia smiled, "Looking good, Faith!"

Tea whacked her upside the head with the broom handle, "Idiot! Anyway Faith. What do you want?"

Faith looked at the menu, "Umm. Mint."

Tinia looked at Tea, "Cookie dough for me."

Tea nodded and went to the counter. Tinia and Faith sat down at a booth. A guy in black leather came up to Faith and sat down next to her.

He hooked an arm around her, "Hey baby. Wanna hang with us tonight?"

Faith blushed and tried to pull away. The guy pulled her closer.

Tinia glared at the guy, "Go away, loser."

The guy looked at her with an annoyed look, "Did I ask you, b****?"

Someone layed a hand down on the guy's shoulder, "You know it's not nice to talk to a lady like that."

The guy glared at the person and saw a tall, muscular guy in a pimp jacket, muscle top, and leather pants. He also wore shades. His brown hair was spiked back and his skin was olive color.

The guy spit at the pimp, "Back off, punk. Get your own w****."

The pimp frowned and sighed, "I usually try to refrain from fighting unneccesary fights, but with you, I'll make an exception."

Tea, who just showed up with the ice cream, grunted, "Take it outside."

The guy only had to look at Tea once before he ran off. The pimp chuckled and wiped the spit off of him.

Faith gasped, "Greed!"

The pimp, Greed, looked at Faith then froze. He gulped and went to walk away before Tinia smiled.

She giggled, "Good! You two know each other."

Tea looked at her incredulous, "Tinia! All because Faith said the guy's name doesn't mean she knows him."

Greed nodded in agreement, "I'm pretty famous in dark places."

Tea turned to Greed, "Care to join us? I'll get you something."

Greed shook his head and pointed at a large booth in the back that had four people in it, "I got my own group. I just came over cause I knew that the guy was bad news."

Faith nodded, "Thank you."

Greed nodded and went back till the waitress said, "Sir. Your mocha is done."

Greed went to her and smirked, "Thanks doll."

The waitress blushed and giggled. Tinia looked at one of the people in the back before she saw one that wore a white robe sitting on the table with a sword in his arms. She got up and walked over to their table. Tea watched her and so did Faith.

The guy and his friends stared at her expecting trouble. Greed noticed her and gulped.

She rested her index finger on the guy's nose, "Hey! I saw you at Ishbal ten years ago!"

They all froze. The guy slowly went for his sword till Tea came up and whacked Tinia with the broom handle. Tinia cowered, holding her head.

Tea shook her head, "Forgive her. I'm Tea Mustang."

Tinia slowly got up, "The name is Tiniashia Gero Falcon. Konnichiwa."

Faith slowly appeared next to them, "I am Faith."

The only woman's eyes widened when she saw Faith, "I'm-"

"Martel, I know." said Faith, "Dorochet, Loa, and Bido."

They all stared at her in amazement till Greed laughed, "Okay who are you really?"

Faith blushed and stared at the ground. She jumped when Tinia wrapped an arm around her.

Tinia smiled, "The Homunculus Alchemist that's what. I'm the Kind-Hearted Alchemist. Tea is the Ice-Serpent Alchemist."

Greed looked at Faith and, by the angle, she could see that he was glaring at her, "Homunculus huh?"

Faith gulped and nodded, "It was chosen by somebody else."

Greed shrugged, "I'm interested now."

Tinia jumped in front of Faith, "You can't date anyone under eighteen."

Greed coughed on his mocha and Faith blushed while she yelled, "I'M NINETEEN! BAKA!"

Tinia blinked at her, "Oh! I thought that you were sixteen."

Greed smirked, "Why don't we continue at my place?"

* * *

**_H.A.: here comes greed! now i'm trying to bring in scar._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_H.A.:here's chapter 3. now you'll get to know Tinia and Tea more._**

**_Disclaimer i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_**

**_Warning: oocness_**

* * *

Faith came busting into the deli gasping, "Izumi! I'm going be out with some friends! I might be out late!"

Before Izumi replied, Faith ran back out. Waiting outside, was Dorochet and Martel.

Martel smirked, "Let's go."

Faith nodded when Dorochet sniffed her then he jumped, "So you're the one I was smelling!"

Martel looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Dorochet coughed, "She, uh, smells like an Ishbalian."

Faith groaned, "What is with people thinking that I'm an Ishbalian?"

Dorochet shrugged as they came before a bar saying, "The Devil's Nest".

Faith narrowed her eyes, _'I thought that military had control of the Devil's Nest? Especially since Kimblee is alive and in the military.'_

A huge shark like man came out, "Hey you two. I was wondering when you were coming back. Thought the military captured you."

He saw Faith and he drooled when he looked at her chest, "Oooo! A lady!"

Faith hid behind Martel and Martel tsked, "Forget it, Ulchi. Greed had invited her."

The man, Ulchi, sighed, "Oh okay."

They walked in. Faith saw Tinia and Tea sitting by the bar. She went to sit by them.

A man that was bald and had a scar going across his head turned to her, "Need anything?"

Faith shook her head, "I'm fine."

She noticed Dorochet whispering to Greed. Bido, the lizard man, scurried to Faith and sat down on a stool next to her.

Tinia jumped, "EEEEK! A mouse!"

Faith deadpanned, "He's a gecko."

Tinia pulled up a mouse and smiled, "No. A mouse!"

Faith stared at her in irritation and shook her head. Tea, using her hand, smacked Tinia on the back of the head.

Greed walked over to them, "Glad you could come. I hope no one is bothering you guys."

Tea pointed at Tinia, "Does she count?"

Greed smirked, "Sorry, doll, but no."

Tea sighed and took a sip of a white drink.

Faith gasped, "Tea! You can't drink!"

Tea cocked an eyebrow, "Okay, one: this is a nonalcoholic pina colada. Two: I have a high tolerance rate."

Faith blushed and stared at the ground, "Oh sorry."

Greed frowned slightly then smirked, "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Faith nodded.

He took her to a back room and shut the door behind them. He crossed his arms and frowned.

He growled, "Okay, Envy. Drop the act."

Faith stared at him amazed, "Excuse me? I'm not Envy."

Greed bared his teeth, "You can't fool me."

Faith became scared, "I swear I'm not him! I may have the title Homunculus Alchemist but I-"

Greed covered her mouth, "Woah there. Did you say that your State Alchemist title is the Homunculus Alchemist?"

She nodded so he removed hand, "Well then sorry about that, doll."

Faith rubbed the side of her face, "What made you think that I was Envy?"

Greed blushed, "Umm... I had mislead information. My bad."

Faith looked at him confused till she realized that they were in a room alone together. She blushed too, "Could we please go to where everyone is?"

Greed nodded in agreement when they heard glass break in the bar. They both ran out and saw Tea and Tinia standing up facing the door. Standing by the door was the Homunculi Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. When Gluttony saw Faith, he smiled hungrily at her. Greed stood in front of her and removed his jacket.

He glared at them, "Funny. You guys never attack directly in the open. What's the special occasion? I know it isn't my birthday."

Envy smiled maliciously, "We are just here for the half-bred girl, Greed. Now if you be good, we won't tell Dante and Father that you're back here."

Greed frowned as Tea started to reach into her purse and Tinia went for her back poket. In a flash, Lust extended her nails till they were pressed against Tea and Tinia's necks. Faith whimpered in fear and took a step forward. Greed stopped her and kept her behind him.

Envy snickered, "If you think that you can stop us, you might as well spit out your stones and drop dead."

Faith stared at Tea and Tinia and saw Tinia smiling like crazy and Tea having a blank face. Tea shook her head and muttered, "I was really hoping that we didn't show what we could do but stuff happens. Ready Tiniashia?"

Tinia smiled even bigger and giggled, "Hai! Shunpo?"

Faith gasped as Tea said, "Shunpo."

One moment Tinia was at the bar, the next she was between Lust and Gluttony. She had a pinkish-reddish katana out and held it in a nonchalant like manor. In a flash, she had sliced Lust's nails and gutted Gluttony. With the distraction Tea needed, she quickly pulled out a thin metal canister. She squeezed the center and it extended into a long staff. She twirled it to block Envy's punches and kicks.

All of a sudden, Gluttony appeared and bit Greed's shoulder and tore his arm off. Greed cursed as he shoved Faith toward Dorochet, "Guard her fucking ass."

Dorochet gave Greed a fuck you look before he grabbed Faith and ran down the hall. They heard a grunt and crash. Faith looked behind her and saw Gluttony chasing them. She screamed which made Dorochet stop. Gluttony collided into them and threw Dorochet into the wall. Before Faith could even stand up, the fat Homunculus pinned her to the ground. As he started to drool, Faith whimpered in fear. She struggled to get out from under but as she did, he would press down on her chest till she started to hear bones crunching. She coughed up blood and gave up on her fruitless efforts. Smelling victory, Gluttony prepared to eat her when a stone wall exploded.

The vibration awoke Dorochet and he jumped and looked at the hole. Gluttony blinked stupidly at the thick smoke before a muscular tanned hand collided with his face. With sparks of red, his red exploded. The body fell sideways, freeing Faith. She kept coughing nonstop even when Dorochet appeared beside her and tried to help her up. A figure came out of the smoke and Faith gasped, only agitating her cough even more. The figure was Scar.

Dorochet glared at the Ishbalian, "Dammit."

He heard people running and a yelp, "Faith? Oh Ishbal! Faith!"

Tea and Tinia were by her side. Tinia grabbed her hand and held it tight. Tea rested her head against Faith's chest and listened to her breathing.

Tea paled, "This isn't good."

Scar looked at Faith than at Tea, "What needs to be done?"

Tea stared at the ground, "What can be done? She's bleeding and drowning at the same time. She's dying."

Tinia gulped before Greed glared at Dorochet but stopped when he saw the regret on the dog chimera's face.

Dorochet clenched his fist, "If only I didn't stop, then that brute wouldn't have gotten us."

Tea frowned, "Speaking of which. Tinia. Get him as far away from here as possible."

Tinia a single sniff she shunpoed the Gluttony away to the edge of the Amestiris border. When she shunpoed back, she saw Greed hold Faith bridal-style.

He muttered, "I have a place she can at till..."

Tea nodded in appreciation and looked at Scar, "Thank you, friend. Ishbal was kind to her for this."

Scar glared at her, "You speak like a priest but you're not an Ishbalian."

Tea smiled sadly, "Does Ishbal and Ishbala only belong to the Ishbalians? Is it wrong for a state alchemist to worship Ishbal?"

He stared at her dumbstruck as she addressed Tinia who remained as still as a statue, "Tiniashia. Go tell Mrs. Kurtis what happened but don't tell where she is at except that she is in good hands. After that...go to my uncle. Tell him everything and that her case has nothing with her condition. Well? What are you standing there for? Shunpo!"

Tinia snapped to attention and disappeared. Tea gave a tired sigh and slowly walked away from the alchemist killer.

Scar stared at her then up in the air, "Glorious God. If that child is one of your creations, give her your guidance and protection."

* * *

**_H.A.: i'm sorry about taking so long on updating. faith live? or will the homunculi succeed in something unknown?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**H.A.:here's chapter 4. I'm soooo sorry about taking so long to update. I don't have internet at home and I only get to go to the library once a weak. Thank you wifi!**_

_**Disclaimer i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Warning: oocness**_

* * *

Tea paced back and forth, biting on her thumb, outside of the door that Faith was in. It has been only a day since the attack and Faith's condition wasn't improving. Luckily, it wasn't worsening either. As she continued pacing, she became unaware of Scar entering the area.

He looked at her, "You haven't slept at all, Ice-serpent. You should get some rest."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I have been up longer than this."

Scar looked at her, "Why do you care about her? She's an Ishbalian."

She stopped to look at the killer in the eye, "When I was five, my parents were killed because they were trying to protect me and a band of Ishbalian refugees. They were also in the military. I believe I owe Ishbalians my life because instead of living me out in the wilderness, they took care of me till my uncle found me. I was already thirteen at the time."

Scar looked at her closely now. Before he could speak, something ran into him. He turned around and saw Louis Armstrong standing there with his fists raised. There was rage in his eyes that froze Scar to the bone. Armstrong was about to throw a punch when Tea got in front and activated her staff. When it fully extended, stopped at Armstrong's fist.

Armstrong calmly spoke toward her, "Ms. Mustang. You are protecting a murderer."

Havock, Hawkeye, and Mustang showed up and Havock and Hawkeye drew their guns.

Mustang stared at Tea in surprise, "Tea? What are you doing? That's Scar."

She never removed her gaze from Armstrong's, "I know. I won't move from this spot till you all promise not to harm him. He saved Faith from the homunculi so I will protect him till this is all over."

Havock lowered his shotgun, "And if she dies?"

Tea closed her eyes, "Then I'll escort him as far away from Amestiris as possible."

Mustang growled and ran his hand through his hair, "Put-put your weapons down. God, Tea. You can be so stubborn."

Tea relaxed and pushed her staff together, putting it back to its former shape, "I still love you, Uncle. Did you bring a doctor?"

Hawkeye nodded, "We found a doctor named Dr. Malcom. He seemed frightened at first and was speaking nonsense but he came."

A short elderly man came in. His hair was starting to turn grey and wrinkles was starting around his eyes. She noticed that he was trembling slightly and she smiled at him.

She spoke softly, "I would really appreciate it if you heal my friend. I don't know how long she has."

The man nodded and went to Faith, "I'll let you know when I am done."

They all nodded and left him alone. They went to the bar and saw Tinia laughing with a couple of the customers. When she saw Tea, she squealed and tackled her. Tea fell down with an oof.

Tea punched her upside the head, "Get off you big oaf!"

Tinia did with a huge lump on her head. She whined and pointed at a booth that housed Greed, "He wants to talk to you."

Tea nodded and walked over to him. He motioned to the seat across from him. She took it and noticed Mustang looking at her. She waved at him dismissively. She looked at the homunculus before her.

She locked her fingers together and rested her head on them, "Can I help you?"

Greed nods but never takes his eyes off the State Alchemist, "Do you know it took me over a year and a half to get back here without the military finding out? Now, when I finally relax, I'm found out again. Do you even have the slightest idea what the situation is for me right now?"

Tea sighed as she studied his face, "Well then you were fucked-"

"TEA!" Mustang yelled.

She smirked and looked at him, "I'm just making a point, Uncle."

She shook her head, "Pardon him, Greed. Anyway. You were S.O.L. the moment you met us. Tinia, Faith, and I are State Alchemists. Faith just became one a couple days ago."

Greed blinked at her, "What?"

Tea nodded, "She's a rookie."

Greed rubbed the back of his neck, "Fuck. What do you want me to do?"

Tea shrugged, "Just let her stay here till she fully recovers, I guess."

Greed grumbled, "This so not my fucking day..."

Tea looked at him and sighed, "We'll make it up to you, I promise. My uncle may not approve of it but this isn't his problem. Tinia and I were in charge of her well being, not him."

Greed looks at her for a moment before sighing, "I don't like doing this to women but I expect a fifth of what you earn on your paychecks AND to have all documentation of my existence in this gone."

Tea looked at him and smirked, "Tinia gets paid double of what I get because of her, other, job and I'm in the Investigation Department. I think both of these will be taken care of."

Greed smirked and offered his hand, "So we have a deal in this?"

Tea shook the hand firmly, "Deal. Here's my number if you have any problems."

Greed took the card that was given to him and placed it in his inside coat pocket, "I hope she isn't a drama queen."

Tea shook her head, "By what I can tell, she doesn't talk much when someone doesn't engage her. You might need to ask her how she's feeling every now and then."

Greed nodded before she got up and went to the group with Tinia. They left the bar and gone outside. Greed rubbed his face and growled.

Martel walked up to him, "What are we going to do about the girl?"

Greed frowned, "Well. I made a deal to take care of her so...We'll just have to treat her like one of the family."

Martel nodded and left to tell everyone else. Greed started rubbing the bridge of his nose as whispers and gossips started going around.

He looked at the direction that Faith was at, "This is so not my day..."

* * *

_**H.A.: i'm sorry about taking so long on updating. faith live? or will the homunculi succeed in something unknown?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**H.A.: Here's chapter 5. I hope you forgive me. I made up a strategy to work on them on my laptop and then upload them when I get to the library. I hope this works.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Faith, Tea, and Tinia.**_

_**Warning: oocness**_

Faith's POV

I woke up feeling ill and sore in my chest. My feet were numb because something was propted on my legs. I slowly opened my eyes and saw black leather boots attached to leather pants. I followed the long legs to what they were attached to and saw that they belonged to Greed.

I gulped which caused to him to wake up. He groaned and removed his circular shades to rubs his eyes.

He looked at me, "About time you woke up..."

I blinked, "How long was I out?"

He yawned, "Almost a month..."

I freaked out, "A MONTH! OW!"

All of a sudden my ribs hurt and was having a hard time breathing. I was taking short gasps and held my sides. I felt a hand resting on my shoulder blade and it made me jump. It was Greed again.

He looked at me with no expressions, "You should take it easy. You had some pretty close calls back there."

I looked at him and slowly nodded. With a curt nod, he stood straight and went out of the room. I watched him leave and saw that he didn't have his jacket on. As I sat there alone, I remembered my mission.

"_Shoot! What am I going to do?"_

The door knocked and Dorochet walked in with a tray of food. I smiled thankfully at him and he just grunted. He set the tray on the bed table and looked/glared at me.

He gruffed, "Need anything else?"

I blinked, "N-no. Thank you."

He snorted and left. I blinked at the strange hostility and sighed.

I muttered out loud, "What does it matter, Faith? I'm just an uninvited guest they have to take care of...Just like back at home...I might as well just leave now to relieve them of their burden..."

I grabbed the tray and ate the food in sad silence.

Third POV

Martel was standing outside of Faith's room when she heard her. She couldn't help but feel sad. With a sigh, she motioned Lao to keep guard as she went to find Greed.

She didn't have to go far as she saw him coming out of the bathroom.

He smirked, "Might want to shut the lid."

She ignored the advice, "Greed. We need to talk."

Greed smile got bigger, "Having seco-"

She glared, "Knock it off. It's about the girl. She's thinking about leaving."

Greed cocked an eyebrow, "Wasn't that the point of taking care of her?"

A tic formed, "As in now...while she's still healing...She thinks she's a burden for us."

Greed looked like you pointed a gun at him, "What?"

Lao came running to them, "Boss! She's gone!"

Dorochet was right behind him, "I can't find her scent. It's like she just disappeared."

Greed clenched his teeth, "Have everyone find her. We can't let my "brothers and sister" get to her."

Faith's POV

I ran down the alley way, holding my sides in pain. There were tears in my eyes as I heard some drunks calling me names. When I had finally stopped running, I was in so much pain that I was afraid I would fall over. I barely registered a tall person standing in the shadows watching me.

Finally the pain subsided and saw the person. It was Greed and he was still having an emotionless look. I was about to run again when I heard something behind me, something big. I looked and gulps.

It was C, an alligator chimera. He loomed over me like Lao did.

C looked down at me, "Going somewhere, little mouse?"

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Greed rested his hand on my shoulder again. This time when I looked at him, he had an apologetic look.

He picked me up bridal-style, "We're taking you back, kid."

"Faith." I mumbled, "Please call me Faith."

I rested my head against his shoulder and was lulled to sleep by his heart beat and breathing.

I woke up the next morning with something covering me. I looked and saw Greed's jacket over my bare arms.

"Had a nice dream?"

I jumped when I saw Dorochet sitting on a dresser. He looked at me expectantly.

I stammered, "I-I didn't dream...A-At least n-not this time..."

Dorochet shrugged, "It's not like it's a requirement to dream."

I slowly nodded, "I guess."

He looked at me for a moment and then sighed, "About yesterday...I wasn't in a good mood. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, I just-"

I smiled softly, "It's okay...You treated me better than my parents when I was sick..."

He smiled at me when the door opened. It was Greed with a pissed Izumi. I gulped and tried to make myself smaller. Izumi glared at me but then noticed the bandages that showed underneath my tank top.

She walked to me and sat down on the edge of the bed, "What happened?"

I gulped, "Gluttony..."

Greed sighed, "Envy, Lust, and Gluttony were trying to kill her. Gluttony nearly managed to crush her chest flat if it wasn't for the Ishbalian Scar."

Izumi glared and then looked at me, "Is this true?"

I nodded, too afraid to look at her in the eye. Before I knew it, she was gently making me lay down.

"I'm not a medical alchemist," she said, "but I do know that you need to rest."

I looked at her and saw that she wasn't angry anymore. I slowly nodded and rested my head on the pillow.

She sighed, "We might as well teach you alchemy while you're recovery. But no performing, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I stammered.

She smiled at me, "Faith. You may work for the military but I know you aren't like them. I know you can't do the same things as Ed but you are special. You just need to figure out how you are."

She then glared at Greed, "Without being someone else's tool..."

Greed deadpanned at her, "It's not my fault those two didn't want to cooperate..."

Izumi frowned and cracked her knuckles. I straightened, "Mrs. Curtis! Please!"

I then gasped in pain and curled up into a ball when another wave hit my chest. This time, unlike before, I couldn't breathe at all. I heard Greed swear and went for me. I felt like as if someone stole the air around me as black started to crowd in. Just before I lost consciousness, I felt slender arms holding me on the opposite side of Greed grabbing me.

_**H.A.: Hey guys. This will the last chapter for a while. Till I can come to the library more often than once a week or when I get internet at home, all my fics will be put on hold. I'm very sorry to the fans of my work (if I have any). If it wasn't for the fact that we're tight on my, my parents would have gotten us internet already. The latest that I know of that I will get access is in mid to late june when I move to Winsconsin for college. I have internet access at my bio dad, grandparents, and the college campus. Like I said, I'm very sorry. **_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
